


noise and kisses

by batterycityradiotower



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, the tiny amount of plot here is depressing and only present for 5 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterycityradiotower/pseuds/batterycityradiotower
Summary: bert and gerard find eachother again after years apart and decide to make up for lost time(angsty gerbert bc i have nothing better to do apparently)
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	noise and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> note: i'm aware this isn't how things played out during danger days, this is just a vent fic

bert's almost certain he recognized him.

he'd only seen him for a minute as he was sitting in a corner of the bar, but he swears it was him. he sees him for another moment before he disappears out the door, and before bert knows it, he's pushing his way past groups of people as he tries to follow him out.

he steps out into the cool night air, looking around the parking lot.

"bert?"

he whips around and sees him standing near the door, holding a pack of cigarettes. it's definitely him... and somehow bert can't believe that.

"gerard, hey..." he breathes, "thought i saw you."

"yeah, you too. you're working on some big stuff, right?"

he nods, pushing his hands into his pockets. he doesn't know what to say. "pretty big, yeah. happy about it."

gerard draws a cigarette and holds it out to bert, not pressuring but offering. he takes it and pulls out his lighter, fumbling with the switch a little more than usual.

he holds the flame out to gerard, who smiles and lights his own. bert leans against the wall beside him and takes a drag. even though he wants to, he doesn't ask why gerard was at a bar. he already knows. "relapse is part of recovery", as they say.

"didn't you quit smoking?"

"i quit smoking a lot."

god, he looks so different, it's sheer luck that bert even recognized him. he looks thinner, for one. bert always loved the way he looked with a little more weight on him, but the loss was noticeable. his cheekbones and jawline stand out more, his legs barely touch even when he stands with his feet together. he's shaky, he finds out when gerard not-so-subtly pushes their hands together. he can't help but wonder what happened.

"i like the, uh, hair."

"hm?"

"yeah, it... really brings out the green in your eyes. it's pretty."

gerard gives him a crooked smile and rests his head on his shoulder. "i like yours, too. it's a good look for you."

bert chuckles, not doing a great job hiding how much he likes touching him again. even with all the changes, and all the time that's passed between them, it feels like coming home.

"so... why are you here?"

gerard shrugs. "passing by with the guys."

"mm. thought you were on a break."

"doesn't mean i can't go out on my own," gerard murmurs, taking another drag and flicking ashes onto the ground. "you look better, by the way."

"what?"

"you look better. healthier."

bert wishes he could say the same for him.

"thanks..." he clears his throat awkwardly, shifting his hand under gerard's, "missed you."

gee pushes his fingers between bert's, his eyes flicking up at his face as if he's asking for permission. bert's heart is beating erratically and way too fast but he takes his hand in his own anyway, before bringing it up to his lips and pressing a small kiss to it.

gerard smiles at him again, and he'd do it a hundred more times just to keep seeing that.

"this isn't just a check in, huh?"

"no."

* * * * *

bert's led back down a familiar road, tugged along by his hand until they cross the street, then quickly through the door of gerard's motel room. gee throws the keys onto a table somewhere and shuts the door behind them. bert holds him tight, kissing him deeply and feeling gerard pushing his tongue into his mouth.

"god, you're strong-" gerard gasps in-between kisses.

he slides off his jacket and then gee is doing the same, pushing his hands up bert's shirt and pressing them against his warm chest. the moments all seem to blend together, because fuck if bert can focus on anything except gerard. the way he's grabbing at him and kissing him like his life depends on it, he's getting flooded with memories from years ago. when he and gerard would run off somewhere in-between shows and fuck like they would die the next day.

he fumbles more with gerard's jeans, and gee gives him that hazy laugh and tries to help him.

"you really miss me?" he asks.

"yeah, i... i did. i really did."

gerard whispers, _"good."_ before kissing him again.

it's loving, but needy and frenzied, and it's like they can't get enough of eachother no matter how much they touch. he can't believe they're doing this again, and even though part of him says that it's wrong, here they are.

gerard fumbles with his belt trying to get it off, so bert helps him and then slides down his super-tight jeans so gerard can kick them off. he walks him back towards the bed and kisses gee as he eases him into it. he's more than accepting; in fact, he seems disappointed when bert pulls back so quickly.

"you're so beautiful."

he gives him a small smile. "i should be saying that about you. you only got hotter."

bert feels his cheeks heat up. god only knows why he was always so bold when it came to fucking, but got flustered and shy whenever gee would tell him he's cute.

gee leans over and digs around in his jeans pocket till he finds a packet of lube and tosses it to bert.

he laughs, "you were prepared and everything, huh?"

"mm... you know i am, always," gerard says with a smirk as he spreads his legs.

bert doesn't hesitate tearing the packet and pouring some on his fingers. he holds firmly onto gerard's thigh with his free hand as he teases his rim with one wet finger.

_"c'mon,"_ he urges.

"just enjoying myself a little."

he gently pushes a finger into gerard's tight hole, hearing him moan softly, like it's all he's been waiting for. when he looks up again, gerard's holding his head in his hands, brow scrunched like his head hurts.

"you okay, gee?"

gerard tosses his head to the side, not answering. bert doesn't know why he bothered asking. he pushes in a second finger alongside the first, pumping them inside him and searching for that sweet spot. he knows he's found it when gee shudders and whines high in his throat. he teases it, stroking gently and then pushing in a third finger when gerard can take it, taking his time and stretching him wide.

gee whines when he slides his fingers out, but then he sees bert pouring lube into his hand again, this time reaching down to get himself ready. he watches him with those big, pretty eyes that bert would spend hours looking at if he could.

he leans up to brush bert's hair out of his face, and then he's is pushing him back onto the pillows and nudging his thighs apart. he pulls bert down onto him, kissing him deep and feeling his hands in his hair. when he pulls back, gerard's looking at him in a way that makes him smile.

he knows that months from now, years maybe, he'll still remember the way gerard's looking at him now, like he invented the stars.

he pushes in slowly, stretching him wide around his thick cock. he pauses, letting gerard take it and adjust... gee's not quite all there, anyway, and bert hates that. he hates that he knows what's wrong with him, but right now he just wants to hold him again. he just wants to make him feel loved and wanted, and so he keeps kissing him and moving gently inside him, pulling soft moans from his throat with each kiss.

gerard holds him like he never wants to let go and lets bert suck at his neck, leaving small purpling bruises in his wake. he moves quicker, harder - gerard hikes his legs up around bert's waist so he can fuck him deep. bert pushes home fast, gerard whining and trembling when he thrusts against his sweet spot.

"there? there, baby?"

"fuck yes," he moans, moving against bert and trying to take him even deeper.

he fucks him hard but loving, gerard grabbing and pushing against him the whole time, trying to match his movements. he reaches up and takes a handful of that cherry red hair and tugs his head back. bert bites down on his neck, making gerard let out a high, strained noise of pleasure.

_"i love you,"_ he chokes out, his nails scraping down bert's muscular back, "love you. love you..."

against gerard's neck, he whispers, "love you, too."

a moment later gerard is moaning loud, coming on himself between them. he loves that old, familiar sound he makes. his legs squeeze around his waist as he rides it out, his hands holding tightly onto bert's shoulders. he missed that feeling more than he can put into words. bert holds out for as long as he can, thrusting up into him until that tight, hot feeling inside becomes too much. he comes hard, spilling his release inside gerard and holding him close.

gerard sighs when he finishes, coming down from his high as he slowly strokes bert's soft, messy hair. he tilts his head just enough to kiss gee, once again tasting alcohol and stale cigarette smoke, and something else he can't quite place.

the sleepy, sexy grin on gerard's face reminds him of back in the day, when they'd fuck backstage. bert would do it quick and rough, making gerard cry out and his legs would tremble as he came, and then 20 minutes later they'd be at it again. it's nearly the same, but only nearly.

so much had changed during their time apart, but somehow they were right back where it started. and bert wasn't going to say anything. he wasn't gonna mention how spaced-out gerard was, or how huge his pupils were when he saw them in the light, the black leaving only a thin ring of hazel. he didn't wanna know, even though he had a pretty good guess. coke always made him horny anyway.

he lies down beside him, not saying a damn thing about it. he just wants to stay with him, even if it's just for a night, and he can't do that if he and gerard fight again. so he just takes his hand and pulls him closer, letting gee snuggle up to him as if nothing is wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u guys for reading.. again this is just a vent fic and i just needed to get some stuff out of my head.
> 
> also mcr is back and i've been convulsing nonstop for a week


End file.
